Wish You Were Here
by intotheyellowwoods
Summary: Ginny Weasley is struggling with her feelings and needs Harry to come back to her. Will a trip to the Room of Requirement help sort things out? Songfic to Avril Lavigne's "Wish You Were Here". Set in DH, and rated T for the lyrics and angst. Complete.


**A/N: Hello again! I just love this song and was listening to it yesterday when a brilliant idea occurred to me: why not make this a songfic about Harry and Ginny? So I did, and decided to post it here! In case you haven't guessed, the lyrics are in italics.**

**P.S. I now officially have Tumblr, so please follow my blog, called 'I'm normal... I think.", or _at least _check it out. I've posted the link to it on my profile. Thanks!**

**P.P. is my first songfic that I've _ever _done, so please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter and/or its characters, plot lines, or anything else. I have no connection to J.K. Rowling or any of her publishers. I also am not Avril Lavigne, and I do not own the brilliant song 'Wish You Were Here', or any of its lyrics.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I can be tough<em>  
><em>I can be strong<em>  
><em>But with you, it's not like that at all<em>  
><em>There's a girl<em>  
><em>who gives a sh**<em>  
><em>behind this wall<em>  
><em>You've just walked through it<em>

* * *

><p>Ginny curled up in the red and gold armchair. The dark tapestries of the Room of Requirement blurred as her arms folded over her knees and her tears threatened to leak out.<p>

_I will be strong_, Ginny told herself. _I will be tough. I am a_ Weasley_, for Merlin's sake!_

Try as hard as she could, though, the traitor tears struggled out and started cascading down her cheeks. The silent sobs that followed left her body shaking.

A new and unidentifiable kind of pain surfaced; it wasn't like the Cruciatus Curse. Ginny had had been subjected to it enough to know that. This pain was different; it was constricting her chest and making it hard to breathe.

Abruptly, Ginny knew what this pain was: it was heartbreak.

_Damn it, Potter, _she thought bitterly.

* * *

><p><em>And I remember all those crazy things you said<br>You left them running through my head  
>You're always there, you're everywhere<br>But right now I wish you were here.  
>All those crazy things we did<br>Didn't think about it, just went with it  
>You're always there, you're everywhere<br>But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>here, here, here  
>I wish you were here.<br>Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>near, near, near  
>I wish you were here.<em>

* * *

><p>Ginny needed Harry back, needed him to smile at her and suggest a prank to pull on Ron, and especially needed this bloody war to be over.<p>

Memories broke out of their cage and surged to the surface.

_Harry turned around and saw Ginny's determined look. A corner of his mouth twitched upwards sadly as he surveyed the funeral processions._

"_Ginny, listen..." he said softly. "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."_

_Ginny smiled darkly. "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"_

The tears started pouring down faster.

"_I think Mum thinks that if she can stop the three of you getting together and planning, she'll be able to delay you leaving," Ginny told Harry under her breath as put the china plates out._

"_And then what does she think's going to happen?" Harry muttered darkly. "Someone else's going to kill off Voldemort while she's holding us here making vol-au-vents?"_

_Ginny felt her face blanch, "So it's true?" She asked hollowly. "That's what you're trying to do?"_

A strangled noise came from her throat.

_Ginny stepped closer to Harry and summoned up her Gryffindor courage._

"_So I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some Veela while you're off doing whatever you're doing," She told him, smiling softly._

"_I thing dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest."_

"_That's the silver lining I've been looking for," Ginny said and kissed him passionately, trying to put all the unspoken things into that one kiss…_

And she remembered all those barmy things they had done on that Gryffindor brand of rashness, all those pranks and all those times sneaking out after curfew or skived off classes to be together; all those times Ginny wouldn't let go.

Everything that they had done together and every moment together was unlike anything she had ever experienced with anyone else. Michael and Dean had just been placeholders; they meant nothing. Harry was the one who had always been there for her; he was the one who had saved her from the Chamber of Secrets and kept her sane after Dumbledore's death.

Ginny knew that he had had to leave; Harry would never be happy if Voldemort was around. Harry was brave, chivalrous and always, _always_ put others first. That was why he had broken up with her, and why Ginny fancied him so much in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>I love the way you are<br>It's who I am, don't have to try hard  
>We always say, say like it is<br>And the truth is that I really miss_

_All those crazy things you said_  
><em>You left them running through my head<em>  
><em>You're always there, you're everywhere<em>  
><em>But right now I wish you were here.<em>  
><em>All those crazy things we did<em>  
><em>Didn't think about it, just went with it<em>  
><em>You're always there, you're everywhere<em>  
><em>But right now I wish you were here<em>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Ginny came to her epiphany: She loved Harry Potter. Everything, every time she rebelled against the Carrows and Snape, it was for him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Damn, Damn, Damn,<br>What I'd do to have you  
>here, here, here<br>I wish you were here.  
>Damn, Damn, Damn<br>What I'd do to have you  
>near, near, near<br>I wish you were here._

_No, I don't wanna let go_  
><em>I just wanna let you know<em>  
><em>That I never wanna let go<em>  
><em>(let go let go let go let go)<em>

* * *

><p>Suddenly the tears stopped flowing, and Ginny got to her feet with a kind of steely determination. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and walked to the door that appeared for her. She grabbed the handle and wretched the door open, walking into the darkened hallway.<p>

Ginny walked aimlessly around the many corridors, her footsteps echoing hollowly behind. Her subconscious somehow lead her towards the empty classroom that the Carrows' used for 'detentions'.

* * *

><p><em>Damn, Damn, Damn,<br>What I'd do to have you  
>here, here, here<br>I wish you were here (I wish you were)  
>Damn, Damn, Damn<br>What I'd do to have you  
>near, near, near<br>I wish you were here._

* * *

><p>Ginny knew what she had to do and raised her wand towards the wall. She knew what she had to do.<p>

"Defodio," She whispered hoarsely. Letters began carving themselves onto the wall slowly. Once the carving ceased, Ginny looked up to survey her handiwork.

'Long Live Harry Potter,' The words read.

* * *

><p><em>Damn, Damn, Damn,<br>What I'd do to have you  
>here, here, here<br>I wish you were here.  
>Damn, Damn, Damn<br>What I'd do to have you  
>near, near, near<br>I wish you were here._

* * *

><p>Ginny smiled in satisfaction. "Deletrius," She murmured softly as she started the walk back to her dormitory. She knew she'd never stop missing Harry, but that doesn't mean she was about to go all weepy and not do anything about it; that just wasn't Ginny.<p>

"_I wish you were here…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<em><br>_**


End file.
